Epic Love Story
by LeytonFn20
Summary: This is a leyton story.. if you dont like leyton then dont read it because you wont like it. .... this story is what I want to happen mon.. lol i know it wont but a girl can dream....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own ANY part of ONE TREE HILL OR ITS CAST This is just MY version of what I want to happen. If I did own One Tree Hill then I would forever live happily in Lucas's arms! Lol ...

This is just a taste of a story that is to come. Tell me what you think so I will know if I should write more.

Peyton's POV

Five years.

A lot can happen in five years. Peyton lay awake on her bed staring at the ceiling. Exactly five years ago, to the day, her life changed forever. She could remember it like it was yesterday. Her phone rang, startling her a bit. "Hello?" she asked. "Hey, it's me," the familiar voice said, "Listen. I'm at the airport and I have two tickets to Las Vegas . Do you want to get married tonight?"

She rolled over in to her husband's arms. She loved him so much. To Peyton, it was like a dream come true. The night he had called her, she rushed to get there. Her heart was pounding every step of the way. She ran into the airport, and there he stood. Lucas Scott. The love of her life. "You don't ask someone to marry you over the phone," she said nervously, praying that this wasn't a dream. "I think I just did," he said with that infamous smirk on his face. He pulled her in to a long kiss.

He woke to see her staring deeply at him. "Good morning, Mr. Scott," she said playfully. "Good morning Mrs. Scott," he replied, pulling her closer to him. Peyton put her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It had been years since he had any trouble with his HCM, but she always worried about it. Her arms tightened around him as she thought about the night she married him. It had been like a fairy-tale, almost unreal. She had never been happier than she was now. She was in love with the man who made her very world seem better. She knew she couldn't love another person the way she loved Lucas Scott.

The night they had married, her mind was so confused. Just a few hours before he had been in her office telling her that he didn't hate her. When she got the phone call, she couldn't believe it. She rushed to the airport, her heart racing with every step she took. She rounded the corner as she heard the final call for her plane, and there he was. Lucas ran towards her and scooped her up in his arms. They then shared the kiss that would begin the rest of their lives together.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas's POV

He looked over at his wife. _Good_, he thought, _she went back to sleep_. He eased out of bed and got dressed as quietly as possible. She thought that he had forgotten that it was the fifth year anniversary for the day they were reunited. He had to admit, it was hard to pretend like he had no idea what day it was. He had the perfect day planned for her. He slipped on his jacket, grabbed his keys, and closed the door quietly behind him.

As soon as Lucas pulled out of the driveway, his cell phone rang. "Hello?" he asked. "Hey Luke, the baby's due date is coming up soon. Did you remember to tell Peyton so she didn't make any plans for this week?" asked the stressed voice. "Of course, Hales. We wouldn't miss our niece being born. Listen, I have my cell on me always. If anything happens we are only a phone call away from being at the hospital with you. You know, all that stress isn't good for the baby. Not to mention it makes you look like shit," Lucas joked playfully with his childhood friend. "Oh, bite me, Luke." Haley replied with a laugh. Haley and Nathan were about to have their second child, a girl to be named Kaylie Roe Scott. "So, when are you and Peyton going to have one of your own?" Haley asked jokingly. "I hope soon. I promise it's not from lack of trying." He joked. The truth was he hadn't thought about it. In fact, he had been so wrapped up in his book tour and spending every waking second with the love of his life, that he hadn't put much thought into anything else.

He pulled in to the parking place in front of his mom's old café, which was now the home of Clothes over Bros owned by none other than Brooke Davis. Well he should say Brooke Adams. Brooke and Chase were married shortly after he and Peyton. It was sudden and spontaneous, but then again that was Brooke Davis. She had decided to keep her name because of the company, and Chase was fine with it. "Hey Brooke, is it ready?" Lucas asked as if he were hiding a secret. "Duh, I am Brooke Davis." She said jokingly handing him a wrapped box. "Thanks Brooke, I owe you one," he said as he headed to fill the rest of the day with the preparations for that night.

Peyton's POV

She woke to red rose petals tickling her nose. She sat up in the bed to find it covered in petals. There was a note on Lucas's pillow.

_Peyton,_

_The day you showed up at the airport was the day you made my dreams come true. I have always loved you and my love only grows stronger with each passing day. Follow the petals and go get ready. I love you so much._

_Lucas_

She did as the note said and followed the petals to her bathroom. There was a bath drawn with candles lit all around the sides. On the sink lay a wrapped box. She unwrapped it to find a hand made dress that she recognized Brooke's unique style. It was beautiful. She held the dress to her and examined herself in the mirror. She then proceeded to bathe and get dressed, her heart fluttering with excitement for what was in store for the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Peyton's POV still……

Peyton looked at the clock impatiently. _God, where the hell is he? _She thought. It was already 8 p.m. and he hadn't been home yet. She was about to call his cell again for the fifth time when the door bell rang. Peyton got up to answer the door, and gasped when she saw a stretch limo parked in front of their house. The driver was at the front door holding a second wrapped box. She quickly opened the box to find a black blindfold and a letter from Lucas.

Put the blindfold on, no cheating. I'll see you soon

Lucas

Overwhelmed with excitement, Peyton let out a soft giggle as she did as the note said. The ride was short and when the driver let her out she heard Lucas say, "Thanks, I'll take it from here." She held his hand tightly as he led her up a flight of stairs. She felt a cool breeze and heard soft music playing. Lucas stood behind her and pulled the blindfold off. She looked around to find that she was on the roof of the building that had once been Karen's Café. All around there were candles and a small table was set up in the middle. Lucas escorted her to her seat as the waiter, whom she recognized to be Skillz, approached the table. She let out a laugh as he poured her wine in a glass. "How did he talk you into this?" she asked playfully. "Let's just say I owed him a favor, and unfortunately he remembered." Skillz said as he placed the food in front of Peyton and Lucas. "Well, my work here is done. We're even Luke, I'll see you later." Skillz said as he left the roof. Peyton looked across the table at Lucas. Being with him had been more than she could have ever possibly imagined. He reached across the table and took her hand in his. "Well," he asked, "what do you think?" "It's been five years Luke, and you still find new ways to make me fall in love with you. My gift isn't half as exciting as all of this." "I love you Peyton Elizabeth Scott, and I am sure I will love what you got. Although, you do give pretty crappy gifts," he joked. She jerked her hand away playfully, "Fine, if my gifts are so bad maybe I should find someone who appreciates them more." "Maybe. Or maybe you should let me decide how bad it is by giving it to me now."

"No, I want to wait. I'm rather enjoying your present so far. A beautiful new dress, a limo ride, and a romantic dinner for two. I can't wait to see what else you have planned." She replied, obviously trying to hide something. Lucas knew she was hiding something, but he decided to play along until she was ready. He got up and pulled her to him. He began dancing with her as he pulled her close to him. She could feel his heartbeat and layed her head on his shoulder. "Do you feel how hard my heart beats?" he whispered. She nodded. "It does that every time I see you or hold you. Even after five years, my heart still races every time I kiss you," he said as he tilted her chin up and kissed her softly. "Luke, I couldn't imagine life if you hadn't called me that night at the airport. I couldn't imagine life without being married to you. In fact, I don't want to. You are my world, my everything. Nothing or no one else means as much to me as you." Lucas moved the hair out of her face and looked into her beautiful green eyes. Had he known his love for her was this strong, he wouldn't have waited so long to try to get her back.

Peyton pulled Lucas over to the edge of the roof and she handed him a small white box. Lucas took it and removed the lid to find a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and looked over it. "What is this Peyton?"

"It's a clinic receipt."

"Are you okay?" he asked becoming worried.

"Luke, I'm pregnant."


End file.
